


I Wanna Hear You

by fanzel12



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pretty hot Brio smut, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: After Beth’s six month plan has run its course and it’s time for her to say goodbye to Rio, he makes it known that he’s aware of what she wants. And he makes her say it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a bit of a dry spell going on with Brio fics so I wrote something for myself and figured I’d share it. In my head, Rio makes Beth comfortable enough to say all the dirty, nasty thoughts she has so I love writing them like this.

_I can’t believe we did it. We freakin’ did it!_

Beth’s six month plan for herself, Annie, and Ruby went off...not without a hitch, but they got through it nonetheless. So there she sat on her den floor, packing cash into the no longer empty black duffle bag sitting on her coffee table, with a huge grin on her face. Despite Annie’s inevitable fuckups and Ruby’s monthly threats to quit, they had gotten into a good routine and made it through the past six months with their problems seemingly in the very distant past and plus, they had a very nice little honeypot that should sustain them. Nothing could wipe the smile off of her face. Well, aside from the thought of not knowing what the near future held. How was she supposed to go back to her life as a stay-at-home mom and fresh divorcee?

A knock at the back door threw her out of her thoughts and she shuffled up to answer it. She opened it and couldn’t hide the shocked look on her face.

“The last time and you finally decide to knock instead of just coming in?” she asked.

Rio licked his lips to avoid grinning, but she could tell by the semi-playful tone of his voice that the joke amused him.

“Yeah. Decided to switch it up.” he answered, walking into the house and right past her.

_That’s more like it._

She closed the door as he placed their bagged pay on the kitchen island, then followed her into the den.

 “Here ya go.” she said, picking up the bag of cash and turning around to hand it to him. “It’s all there.”

 “So this is it, huh?” he asked.

 Whenever she mentioned their six month plan to him, his reply was always “We’ll see.” like it was his decision. And deep down, a piece of her did believe he had control of whether they were out or not.

 “This is it. Should I have thrown a goodbye party or something?”

 He shook his head, still maneuvering his lips in a way to hide his grin.

 “So I’ll never get a full laugh out of you, huh? Because now’s the chance.” she joked, laughing a little. “Just one real smile for the road?”

 “What’s your plan now?”

 She just looked at him because she honestly couldn’t answer that. Not because she was hiding something or she didn’t want to open up to him, but because she had no damn idea what she was going to do. She had no plan.

She shrugged. That was her answer.

 “Then maybe you don’t need to be quittin’.” he replied to her silent answer.

 “No. We’re definitely done. Better get out while we haven’t totally screwed everything up. I already lost a husband, I’d like to keep everything else.”

 “That’s cause he’s a dick, not cause of this.”

 “Why are you trying to keep me around?” she asked, then corrected herself. “ _Us_ around?”

 “I’m just sayin’. You bossed up over the past few months, but you still don’t be sayin’ what you want. And if you don’t say it, you don’t get it.”

“I’m just not used to doing that.”

“But you know people around you can tell you want somethin’, right?” he asked, dropping the full bag to the floor.

“Do I not do a good job at hiding it?”

“Hell nah.” he answered, finally giving her a light chuckle.

“You think you know me so well. What do I want?”

“I know, but I wanna hear you say it.”

She thought about admitting it, but then decided against it. She shook her head because he very well may not have known what she wanted. He may have been bluffing and she refused to out herself.

“Maybe I’m wrong. I’ll just go.”

“Wait.” she blurted out before he could even make a move. “This hasn’t all been in my head, has it? Please, tell me I’m not some crazy, depraved suburban mom. It’s not just me, right?”

“I might know what you talkin’ about. But I wanna hear you say it.”

“Rio.”

“Elizabeth.” he quickly countered.

She looked away and an involuntary smile spread across her face when she looked at him. He had an identical smile on his face.

“Fine. For a while now, I’ve kinda felt like...I feel this energy when you…”

His eyes on her were making her more flustered than the thoughts running through her head. She had never talked about what she felt between them out loud, only in her head. And most of those thoughts were expounded upon at night when she was in bed alone with just her thoughts and her vibrator.

“I want you.” she admitted against her better judgement. “Is that what you think you know?” she tacked on in an attempt to save face.

“Yeah, that’s what I know.” he replied, closing the gap between them. “You ain’t crazy.”

She felt his hand on the small of her back before he pressed his lips to hers. It felt better than she had imagined; the softness of his full lips and the scruffiness of the stubble above his lips driving her mad. Before she knew it, his hand slipped under the back of her shirt and began caressing the soft skin beneath it. She couldn’t help but part her lips and let him take full control, his tongue running across her bottom lip before entering her mouth. They seperated to catch their breath.

“You gon’ have to tell me what you want.”

“I told you I want you.” she replied, arousal and frustration evident in her voice.

“What you want me to do?” he asked, placing his other hand on her hip and guiding them to the couch.

“Dean never liked for me to be vocal.”

He took a seat on the couch, his hands not leaving her body.

“I ain’t him. I wanna hear what you want me to do.”

“I want you to touch me.” she said, voice lowered like there was actually someone else in the house.

It took him no time to move his hands to the front of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them with ease. She helped him slide them down her thighs, where he let his hands linger slowly, then down her legs. She kicked them off and stared down at him, a nervous look on her face.

“You ain’t gotta take ‘em off yet.” he said as a comfort, pulling her towards him.

She straddled him and his hand was inside of her panties before she could say or do anything. They kept eye contact when he spread her lips and circled her clit with two fingers. It made her shiver and the more aroused it made her, the hotter she got. She removed her own shirt and threw it behind the couch. She did the same to his shirt before bringing their lips back together. His fingers quickened their pace and she moaned into his mouth. She hadn’t had sex in a long while, but she knew that familiar stirring in her belly from her one-woman extracurricular activities.

“Wait. I want you in my bed.” she said, getting more comfortable expressing her wants to him.

Before he removed his hand from her panties, his fingers took one last dip into the slickness between her legs. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted her; she happily watched his fingers come out clean. The thought of kissing him ran through her mind, but she didn’t want him to think she was weird. Like he could read her mind, he kissed her. Then took her by surprise when he stood and held her up with his hands under her thighs.

She was near 40 and the mother of four children so she was aware that she wasn’t light as a feather. She wrapped her legs around his waist, even more turned on at the fact that he could carry her to her bedroom. Once they reached her bed, he laid her down. She didn’t unwrap her legs because she was too focused on his mouth moving from her lips to her jaw.

“Did…” she started but never finished.

“I told you I ain’t him. I wanna hear whatever you gotta say. That shit turn me on.”

She licked her lips under his gaze and finished her question.

“Did you like the way I taste?”

“Fuck yeah, mama.” he answered, smirking.

“I want you to taste me again.”

“How? I wanna hear you say it.”

“I want you to go down on me.” she said, putting her hand on the back of Rio’s head, which was going lower and lower.

He moved from her jaw down to her cleavage, amazed at how much work her bra was putting, then down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her panties. Earlier, she was nervous, but now she was so worked up that he couldn’t get them off quick enough for her liking. But once they were lying on her bedroom floor and his mouth covered her, his tongue slowly circling her clit, she was more than okay. He flattened his tongue and licked from her wet entrance back to her clit before taking the aroused nub into his mouth, sucking lightly.

“Mmm.” she moaned, her nails now scratching the back of Rio’s head.

Her thighs were quivering and having him stop before she came earlier wasn’t an easy feat, but right now...her orgasm was coming full throttle and she wouldn’t dare interrupt.

“Make me come with your mouth.” she instructed, completely comfortable being vocal now.

He took the command very seriously and sucked harder on her clit, her thighs touching his cheeks now. He could feel her backing away once her orgasm hit but he wouldn’t have it. He grabbed her hips and held her still as he continued licking softly, prolonging her high.

At that point, any hesitations or inhibitions she had were out the window.

“I have imagined that so many times and it was always good, but never that good.” she admitted, making her giggle.

“Yeah? What else you imagine? Tell me.”

His face was right in front of hers now; his lips glistening with her arousal caught her eye. Her tongue darted out and ran across his lips as she reached down the undo his jeans. He kicked off his sneakers and removed his jeans while kissing her and jerked at the feel of her hand reaching into his briefs.

“This. Can I tell you something?” she asked.

“Anything. I wanna hear it.” he said as calmly as he could although the soft hand wrapped around his hard cock was affecting him greatly.

“I’ve come so many times thinking about you inside of me, fucking me.”

She bit her lip, the words coming out of her mouth surprising her. But she continued and so did her hand’s pumping action.

“I’d lie here in my bed and think about what you’d look like, what you’d feel like inside of me.”

She let go of him and tugged at his briefs, wanting him to take them off and he obliged.

Precum on the head of his penis, he rubbed himself against her clit before moving to her deliciously glistening pink entrance. And God, when he finally slipped into her wet, warm cunt, she felt like she was in Heaven. It took no time for them to get into a satisfying rhythm.

“That feel good?” he asked.

It took her a second to stop moaning long enough to answer.

“Yes. Yes!” she accidentally shouted, his fingers playing with her clit taking her by surprise.

“Shit, you feel good too, baby.”

That made her kiss him like she’d never feel this again because honestly, she wouldn’t. After tonight, they’d be done with each other for good. They’d never see each other again so she was determined to make the best of it; she had nothing left to lose and no reason to hold back.

“Rio, I don’t want you to pull out. I want you to come inside me.” she panted.

Hearing that almost made him lose it. He moved them onto the their side and grabbed the thigh that was on top of his hip. He drove in and out of her with all the strength he had, ready to give her what she wanted. His hand moved from her thigh to her ass as he quickened the pace.

“Oh, I’m about to come. Shit, I’m coming!” she screamed.

“Fuuuccckkk!” Rio groaned, the feel of her contracting around him making him come inside of her.

They rode out their orgams together and when it was over, they stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms for a minute or two before parting.

“Damn, that was a helluva goodbye.” Rio finally said, grabbing a handful of Beth’s covered breast.

“If you take this off of me, I’ll tell you what else I want before you go.” she said, smiling thinking about all the other things she had imagined.

They made sure that their last time seeing one another was fucking unforgettable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few people expressed interest in this, I decided to do a second chapter. Be sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think!

The kids are asleep and Annie and Ruby are over, enjoying some nice wine, delicious popcorn, and horrible reality television. All huddled up onto the couch, they drink and laugh until they have tears in their eyes; their commentary obviously more hilarious than the atrocity they were watching.

“If I ever get to the point of having to rent a husband, just shoot me!” Annie screams.

“Now that is a promise I swear I will keep.” Ruby replies, laughing and clinking her empty wine glass against Annie’s empty glass. “Is it time for another bottle already?”

“It is!” Beth answers right before her phone lighting up catches her eye. _Unknown_ flashes across the screen, but she knows who it is. “I’m gonna run to my room really quick. I’ll grab another bottle on my way back.”

With that, she grabs her phone and scurries to her room. Answering as soon as she closed and locked her bedroom door.

“Hi.” She then waits for the voice on the other end as she at the foot of her bed.

“Hey.” he says.

She and Rio had held true to their goodbye. They hadn’t seen one another since that night. But there had been... _calls_. And texts. And pictures. And every time, they swore they wouldn’t spend any more late nights talking on the phone or sending obscene pictures back and forth.

“We can’t keep doing this.” she says out loud although she was pretty sure she meant to only say it in her head.

“You keep saying that.”

“I mean it.” she whispered.

“You got somebody over?” he asks.

She thinks for a split second that if she tells him she has a man over, he’ll hang up and never call her again. Then she wouldn’t have to keep scolding herself over this time and time again.

“Just Ruby and Annie.” she answers honestly.

“I just wanna hear you.” he says, well aware that she understands what he means.

Rio was attractive and there was no doubting that. But more than she was attracted to his looks, she was attracted to how turned on he got when she said dirty things. Dean never liked for her to be vocal, he claimed he would rather just focus on what he was doing. Which was, more often than not, humping her erratically until he came and fell asleep.

But Rio was totally different. He would hang on every word she said and he didn’t make her feel ashamed for the dirty thoughts she had. She felt comfortable saying them out loud with Rio and he encouraged her to.

“You there?” he asks, making her realize that she had been lost in her thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m here. I shouldn’t do this while they’re here.” she tells him.

“Come on. Didn’t we talk about sneakin’ away to fuck?” he asks.

She giggles, thinking back on that night they said goodbye. Once she opened up to him about how sexually restrained she had felt for the past twenty years, he got her to talk about her fantasies and what turns her on. They shared back and forth and realized they had more than anyone would think in common.

“Yeah. But we can’t, you’re not here.”

“Why don’t you use that big imagination of yours?” he suggests.

“Fine, but we have to be quick.” she says, giving in to not only Rio but to her body as well.

“Let me hear you, mama.”

“Well, we’ve said our goodbyes and we’ve tried to move on. You’re out for dinner with some girl you’ve picked up at a bar and I’m out with a single dad I ran into a soccer game. Enjoying my dinner, I look up for a second and spot a familiar face walking towards the bar. It’s you, looking nice and dapper in all black of course.”

“Come meet me at the bar.” he interrupts.

“Who’s telling this story, me or you? Be patient.” she scolds, trying not to laugh when she heard him laughing.

“Alright, alright.”

“I excuse myself from the table while my date stares at my cleavage as I get up.”

“Can’t say I blame him.” Rio inserts.

“I walk over to the bar and see you leaning against it. And you must sense someone approaching because before I can even reach out to touch you, you turn around. You look me up and down, a smile creeping onto your face as you take in the sight of me in a lacey, black strapless dress. It shows a good amount of cleavage and stops just above my knees.”

“I can smell you from here, mama, and you smellin’ good.” he says.

“Thank you.” she says, smiling like he can see her. “We embrace for a few seconds, then you take a step back and ask me how I’ve been. And I tell you that I’ve had my fun dating. You don’t like that so you ask me if I ever think about the night we said goodbye.”

“Do you?” he asks.

She pauses.

“All the time.” she finally admits.

“What you think about?”

“I think about how you fucked me that night. How you came in my mouth. Some days, all I want to do is taste it again. So I grab your hand and we make our way to the ladies room. We go inside and lock the door. Damn anyone who has to wait. Your back is against the door and you reach around and unzip my dress.”

She hears Rio’s breath getting heavier.

“Are you touching yourself?” she asks.

“Hell yeah. I want you to touch yourself too.”

She scoots onto the bed until her back hits the headboard. She slips her hand past her pajama bottoms and into her panties. She lets her thighs separate as her fingers caress the pink treasure between them.

“I’m already so wet.” Beth tells him. “You tug the top of my dress down until my breasts are out. You stare at them and think about…” she starts and before she could finish, he finishes for her.

“About how you let me fuck them that night.”

“Mm-hm. The first and only. And I can’t wait to have your cock inside of me so we take things to the fancy loveseat against the wall. Your pants are in the way of what I really need, but once I get them out of the way, I grip you through your briefs.”

“Shiiiittt.” he groans.

“Then you start jerking like you can’t take the teasing anymore. So those have to come down too. I can feel you twitching in my hand once it’s wrapped around you. You’re hard and hot and so ready for my mouth. I remember that you liked when I paid extra attention to your balls so that’s where I start. Then I move up slowly until my tongue is flicking against your head. I take you into my mouth and things quickly escalate to you hitting the back of my throat.”

“Damn.” he breathes. He couldn’t be more thankful that she was so comfortable with him. “Slow down, I can’t come yet.”

“Okay. I stand up and your hands run up my dress, squeezing my thighs, then my ass, then you pull my dress up.”

“I see that pretty pussy?” he asks her.

“Mm-hm. But just before I can straddle you, you stop me.”

“What the fuck I do that for?”

She shook her head and stifled a laugh. His desire for her was there even in their imaginations.

“Because you want me to turn around. So I do and I notice a full wall mirror right across from us. You say that you want me to watch you fuck me.” she explains, much to his satisfaction.

“Mmmm.” he moans, his hand jerking him off speeding up.

“So I sit on your lap, taking all of your hard cock inside of me. I’m dripping wet and you love that. I lean back into you as you reach a hand around and grip my breast. My nipples are hard so you pinch one and pull it, making me grind my hips down harder. Oh god.”

He can tell that wasn’t part of her story. She was just feeling good.

“You finger fuckin’ yourself?” he asks, already aware of the answer.

She moans before she replies.

“Mmm, yeah. Rio, I want your dick so bad. I’m so wet thinking about you, hearing your voice.”

“You think you can finish for me?” he asks her.

“Yeah.” She gains her composure as well as she can while she has two fingers inside of her and her thumb rubbing her clit. “We kiss as well as we can while you’re drilling into me. So it’s sloppy. But that’s okay because we like that.”

“Yeah we do.” he adds. “Shit, I’m about to come.”

“Me too. We get more and more erratic. There’s a knock on the door that we ignore. Could be your date, could be mine, but we couldn’t care less. Fuck. I get tighter as my orgasm hits and I struggle to keep my eyes open as I come. Then our eyes meet in our reflection and you come inside me.”

“Ah damn.” he groans as he comes.

They both just listen to each other’s breath as they come down from their high. He’s the first to speak.

“Take your fingers out and lick ‘em.” he instructs Beth.

She does as she’s told and moans while doing so.

“Damn. Don’t nobody fantasize like you, baby.”

“Thank you, I think.” she giggles.

“You remember telling me that night that you always wanted somebody to get rough wit’ you?” he asks, hoping she’s down for a longer phone call.

“Not tonight.” she forces herself to say. “I should get back out there.”

She knows he’s disappointed, but he tries to sound okay.

“Alright, mama. I’ll holla at you later.”

“Goodbye.” she says before hanging up.

She tried to will herself to feel bad about these late night calls, but they felt so good that she just couldn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew they wouldn’t be able to stay away from one another so I had to give them one last chapter!

Tonight’s long, boring PTA meeting had worn Beth out. Once she got the kids fed, bathed, and into bed, she was desperate to have some alone time. So she ran herself a warm bubble bath and soaked for a while. Her phone sitting on the bath tray was calling her name. Even after a few more weeks apart, the calls and texts between she and Rio hadn’t slowed down at all. It was always a war going on in her head about whether to ignore him or convince herself that as long as she didn’t initiate anything, nothing was her fault. And most of the time, she didn’t. Then there were times when she couldn’t stop herself.

She dried her hands off on the towel she had lying on the edge of the tub and grabbed her phone. Going straight to her camera, she sat up a little and got into frame. She took in a deep breath and let her forearms press her large, wet breasts together. She got perfectly posed and even gave a sexy smirk although her face wasn’t in the frame. From her collarbone on down, she took the picture. When she looked it over, she noticed the bubbles didn’t cover her completely; her areolas, even lighter pink than her hard nipples, in all their shining glory were peeking out. She sent it anyway.

Not even five minutes later, her phone rang. She answered.

“Hi.”

“You know you sendin’ that shit makes me want you, right?” Rio asked.

“I was just taking a bath and thinking about the other night. The way you made me come by just talking about fucking me. And choking me. Leaving bite marks on my thighs.” she sighed and closed her eyes.

“Come over here.” he told her.

“What?”

“Come over here so I can do that shit for real.”

“Rio, we can’t do that.” she said, trying to convince herself as well as him.

“Yeah, we can. Just come over here.”

She didn’t say anything.

“Come on, I can’t take no more. I need you for real, not just in my head. Come over here.” he said, pretty close to begging at that point.

“Okay. Just this once.” she said, completely okay with giving in.

She called a sitter over and went to the address Rio texted to her phone. The neighborhood was way swankier than she expected, but then again she wasn’t sure what she expected. She called him once she pulled into the driveway.

“I’m here for the booty call you requested.” she said, laughing.

She could hear him lightly chuckling.

“I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” he said.

And he must’ve ran because she saw the door open like two seconds after they hung up. She barely got through the door before he started kissing her and stripping her clothes off of her. She really wanted to look around his house, but he got her upstairs and in his bed so quickly that she didn’t have a chance. But once he stepped out of his own clothes, the house was the furthest thing from her mind.

Both completely naked, Rio nibbled his way down Beth’s body. The further down he got, he more the teasing nibbles turned into little bites. Her legs were wide open for him as he licked her inner thigh then bit down.

“Oh!” she yelled, looking down and meeting his eyes looking up at her. “I like that.”

“Yeah? And you can be loud as fuck here. I want you to be loud.”

He hadn’t given her any reason to feel self conscious during sex and tonight was no different. She was willing to give him anything he wanted out of her. When he finally ran his tongue across her clit, she felt like she would burst. She lightly scratched the back of his head and pushed his face further into her. She didn’t know if it was just her heightened senses or not, but he seemed to be making the most obscene slurping noises as he was eating her out and it was driving her crazy.

“Oh, Rio, I’m about to come.” she warned, her hips jerking upwards to meet his mouth.

Her orgasm rocking her body didn’t stop him and his damn tongue. She was so sensitive that his tongue continuing to lick her aroused clit was on the verge of painful. He was unrelenting no matter how hard her nails dug into his scalp. He grabbed her hips and held her still while he lightly nibbled her clit.

“Oh my God! Oh!” she screamed until he slowed his actions. When he finally stopped, she had a hard time catching her breath.

“Damn, I ain’t never had pussy that taste good as yours.” Rio said, making his way back up her body until they were face to face.

Her eyes watched his mouth, glistening with her arousal, as he talked.

“You like tastin’ yourself, don’t you?” he asked her.

“Mm-hm.” she answered, nodding her head.

Beth opened her mouth for a taste and a kiss. And she enjoyed both. She felt his hard cock pressing against her and reached down to grab it before she was stopped. Rio grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head, then grabbed her free hand and pinned it under his hand as well.

He had a tight grip on her wrists with one hand and a tight grip on her breast with the other. His body pressed against hers, she basked in the glory of the hardness of his body. His lips trailed down her jaw and she took advantage of her mouth not being covered by his.

“Rio, let me touch you.” she begged.

“Unh-unh.” he said before taking the soft skin of his neck between his teeth and biting, smirking at the involuntary yelp Beth let out. “That’s gon’ leave a mark.”

She didn’t care and she knew that he didn’t care either.

The hand that was holding her wrists ran down an arm, nails dragging across her skin, and landed on her hip.

“Don’t move ‘em.” he whispered against her collarbone.

His mouth joined his hand at her breast, his grip not loosening at all. He took a nipple into his mouth before releasing it and blowing cool air onto it. He watched it harden and could feel Beth shiver. He did the same to her other nipple and she let out a deep breath that neither of them realized she had been holding in.

He moved back up her body and took his rock hard member in his hand and quickly and completely sheathed himself inside of her.

“Fuck! Oh, you feel so good.” she breathed, her hips moving to meet his rough thrusts.

She refused to disobey him by moving her hands from above her head where he placed them so she just gripped the pillows to suppress the urge. But when he sped up, she couldn’t help herself. She had never been so sensitive in her life and he was pounding into her like he had been waiting for this moment since the night they said goodbye. And maybe he had been.

She whimpered and moved her hand down between her legs like it would soothe her or slow him down, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. He grabbed her hand and moved it away before resting his hand on her throat.

“Do it. Please, do it.” she said, giving him permission to do something they had talked quite a bit about.

Rio’s fingers squeezed tighter little by little, making Beth bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut. A strained moan coming from him made him slow down. He didn’t want her to come yet.

“Get the fuck up and ride me.” he said, flipping them over without pulling out of her.

They didn’t miss a beat. Her hips moved in circles while she moved up and down on his cock. His hips moved up and down in motion with her movements. His eyes watched her face, then roamed down to watch her taking him in and out of herself.

“Touch yourself.” he told her.

She was more than happy to do so. She reached down and let her index finger circle her clit and it was over for her.

“Oh yes! Oh! Rio!” she screamed, continuing to ride out her orgasm until Rio grabbed her hips and held her still to keep himself from coming.

She passionately kissed him while moaning and coming down from her high. With her lips still against his, she whispered to him about how much she loved it, how she’ll make herself come to the memory of it when she’s home.

“I want your cum in my mouth.” she told him.

He didn’t verbally reply, mainly because he felt like he couldn’t. He was still wrapped in her wet warmth, which felt like heaven to him. She felt his hand in her hair, gripping it close to the scalp, and realized he wanted his cum in her mouth as well.

She slowly eased off of his cock and moved down between his legs.She took one hand and wrapped it around him, stroking up and down. Her other hand reached between her own legs, covering her fingers in her arousal and his precum, then bringing it below his dick to massage his balls.

“Ooh.” he grunted, his hips jerking into her hand.

The hand gripping her hair yanked her head towards him and she took no time wrapping her lips around his head. She licked and sucked before she took more of him into her mouth, both of her hands still working him. He pushed her head down and it made her gag. She looked up at him and ultimate pleasure was written across his face. It made her moan and the vibrations took him by surprise. Without warning, his other hand softly landed on the side of her face and held her still as he came.

She swallowed most of what he shot towards the back of her throat, but because she wasn’t expecting it, she removed him from her mouth before he finished. She stroked him slowly as she watched his cum run out and over her hand.

“Mmm, I love that you made me gag.” Beth whispered, looking up and meeting Rio’s eyes.

“Damn, mama. You drive me fuckin’ crazy.”

She smiled up at him as her hand slowly came to a stop.

They got themselves cleaned up and while she was dressing, he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and let his hand dip into her panties.

“This isn’t smart, you know?”

“But it feel damn good, don’t it?” he replied with his own equally valid question.

“Rio.” she said, removing his hand and turning towards him. “Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, be sure to leave a comment. If you need more Brio smut and haven’t read my other works, go read them and leave comments there as well! Thanks for the kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little time on my hands so I decided to write a little more. Excuse any errors, I wrote this pretty quickly.

Beth looked at herself in the mirror, thoroughly examining herself from head to toe. She wanted to look perfect. Snug fitting navy blue dress with long lace sleeves, hem landing just above her knees. Nude pumps. Hair curled and pulled back with a few pieces falling around her face. Bright red lipstick. She  _ felt _ perfect. And nervous, but she tried her best to push those nerves aside. The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she walked over to answer it.

“Hello.” she said, taking a seat on the lush bed.

“Mama!” Emma yelled. “I miss you!”

“I miss you too, bug. Are you guys being good for Kristen?” Beth asked.

“I am. Can’t speak for them.” Kenny answered, making Beth laugh.

“Can you come back home now?” Jane whined.

“I haven’t even been gone a full day. And I’m only a few hours away so I won’t be gone for much longer. Just until tomorrow.”

“Why though?”

“Jane, I told you all that for me to be a really good mommy and for your dad to be a really good daddy, we have to make sure we take time for ourselves.” Beth explained.

“So is Dad moving back home with us?” Kenny asked.

“Hey, I have to go. Everyone, listen to Kristen. And go to bed right when she tells you to. I love you all.”

There was no way she could answer Kenny’s question. Things weren’t simple at all and she was constantly trying her best not to get the kids’ hopes up. She shook it off and took a glance at the clock. She was running a little late.

She was notified of her Uber’s arrival soon after she called for it. The ride to the fancy restaurant was quick and smooth aside from the butterflies wreaking havoc in her belly. Knees a little shaky and thoughts of whether this was the right choice or not knocking around in her mind, she entered the restaurant.

“Hi, I’m supposed to be meeting my husband. He should be here by now.” she said to the hostess.

Before the hostess could reply, the maître d' approached her.

“Miss Elizabeth?” he asked.

She answered with a nod.

“Right this way.” he said, leading her through the slightly crowded dining area, then through double doors into a less crowded dining area.

When they reached the round booth in the dimly lit corner, she soaked in the sight of him. Sitting there in a navy blue button up and gray fitted dress pants, unknowingly shooing her butterflies away.

“You two look amazing. Did you plan to color coordinate?” the maître d' asked.

“We actually didn’t.” Beth answered, scooting into the booth.

“Must be that married couple intuition.” he said.

“That’s probably it, huh, wife?” Rio agreed. “Can you give us a minute?”

“Of course.” he said, walking away.

“I thought you were gonna stand me up for a minute there.” Rio admitted, looking at Beth.

“I was having second thoughts, but I knew deep down that I wanted to do this.”

“It’s been on my mind all day. I can’t believe you agreed with it to be honest.”

“Well, we’re on a roll with these fantasies so why stop?” she asked.

Using their mouths to just talk to one another wasn’t something they usually did, but it was a welcomed change.Then the conversation turned to their usual and they couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel.

“I’m hard just thinking about fucking you.” Rio whispered, moving closer and closer to Beth.

His lips landed on her neck just as his hand landed on her knee, both making their way up. He licked and kissed up her jaw until he reached her mouth, open and waiting. It took no time for their tongues to enter each other’s mouths. Beth squeezed her thighs together before Rio took his hand and separated them.

“I want you to make me come before the dessert gets here.” she moaned in a hushed voice.

He had no objections. They both knew he could do it.

“Slide over. That pussy mine and I don’t want nobody else seein’ it.”

They slid over in the booth until they were positioned where no one around could see them from the front. He dragged his fingers up her thigh, sighing happily when he didn’t meet any barrier keeping him from the goodness between her legs. He slipped a finger between her lips and slowly massaged her clit.

“Mmm. Kiss me.” Beth instructed him, gladly accepting his mouth on hers and placing her hand on the side of his face.

His fingers lingered towards her entrance and he was glad to find that she was getting wet. His fingers, now wet with her arousal, returned to her clit. They easily slid in a circular motion, then he stopped. He took four fingers and just roughly gripped between Beth’s legs, making her hips move in order to get a little friction.

“Rio.” she moaned into his mouth. “Make me come.”

“Not yet.”

After her hips pumped a few more times, he gave in and started massaging her engorged clit again.

“Fuck me with your fingers.” she begged.

Despite wanting to go at his own pace, he did as she said. He easily slid two fingers inside of her and immediately rubbed against the rough patch that would give her the greatest pleasure. It didn’t take him long at all to learn her body and she was thankful for that. Her hand moved to the back of his neck and gripped it tightly as a whimper fell from her lips. Rio looked up and around to make sure no one was looking to see where the noise came from.

He sped up his actions and right when he felt her start to tighten around his fingers, he slowed down. The fingers tightly gripping the back of his neck became nails clawing at his skin.

“Oh my god. Don’t stop.” she urged him.

Peeping over the booth, Rio saw the waiter with their dessert, sauntering across the slightly crowded dining area. His fingers penetrated her as deeply as they could, quickly gaining speed. Then the waiter made his way through the double doors into the less crowded dining area. Rio began to pleasure Beth’s clit while simultaneously stimulating her g-spot.

“Yes, just like that. Make me come.”

And just as she arrived, so did the waiter. Her skin was flushed, her breath was labored, and her eyes were closed so until she heard stuttering in front of her, she had no idea the waiter was standing there.

“Uh, enjoy.” he said, placing their dessert on the table and scurrying away.

“Rio, I can’t believe you.” she said, her face burning hot and turning red.

“What?” he asked, stifling a laugh. “You just came so hard in a room full of people. That’s what you wanted, right?”

She shook her head at him as a sheepish smile spread across her face.

“You’re something else, you know that?” she asked, wiping the smudged lipstick residue from his lips.

“So are you, mama.” he fired back.

Her body had loosened its grip on his fingers so he attempted to pull them out of her before her hand landed on his, keeping them where they were.

“I don’t want you to stop yet.” she said.

“You want me to just fingerfuck you all night?”

“No, but I want you to fingerfuck me so hard that I can’t keep quiet. I want it to feel so good that everyone in here knows what we’re doing. Can you do that?”

“Hell yeah, I can.”

By the time they left the restaurant, all eyes were on them and Beth’s arousal was dripping between her thighs. She stopped by the ladies room and cleaned herself up before they got into Rio’s car and left.

“I can’t believe you did that.” she said.

“You wanted me too.” he laughed.

“That was the wine talking.”

“I think the ladies waiting in line for the restroom heard you tell me that you wanted me to fuck you from behind. That was the wine too?”

“Oh no. That was all me.” she admitted, making them both laugh.

"Since you're my wife for tonight, I'll do whatever you want me to do to you."

"You'd do that anyway." she replied, looking at him and smiling, knowing she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, leave a comment and let me know. Or if you hated it, let me know about that too!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pretty please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
